1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for displaying a video image through a viewing lens. The preferred embodiment uses illumination optics to focus light through an electronic imaging device such as an LCD display. A relay lens projects an image on a micro-resolution screen surface creating an image plane on which a viewing lens is focused and may alter the size of the image for viewing purposes.
2. Background Discussion
Previous related designs utilize CRT technology with or without a fiber optics faceplate and a biocular lens in close proximity to and focused on an image plane. This technology has disadvantages in that the manufacturing method is expensive and replacement cost is high. CRT's are sensitive to vibration, resolution is limited, contrast ratios are generally low and power consumption is relatively high. Moreover, CRT disposal poses certain environmental risks which have become increasingly objectionable in today's “green minded” society. Furthermore, current technology cannot provide zoom or contrast control capability and maintenance costs are increasing.
There are some remotely relevant prior art patents and published patent applications which disclose one or more components that may be employed in an embodiment of the present invention. By way of example, Patent Application No. 2007/0146593 published Jun. 28, 2007 to Ino relates to an LCD display wherein each pixel element has a reflection element and a transmission element. Patent Application 2003/0058373 published Mar. 27, 2003 to Roest et al describes an LCD projection device which employs a look-up table to derive a control signal for each pixel of the LCD matrix based on a corresponding image signal. Patent Application 2006/0215244 published Sep. 28, 2006 to Yosha et al discloses a system for a vehicle operator that includes an optical assembly receiving the incident image and creating a collimated beam and an optical module in an operator's line of sight and displaying decoupled images with infinite focal point. U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,086 issued Dec. 7, 2004 to Gibilini discloses a rear projection screen that uses micro-lenses and a holographic diffuser on a spacer layer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,184 issued Sep. 19, 2006 to Yona et at shows an image combiner (scene and induced images) that uses a diffusive surface located between a display screen and eyepiece optics. U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,206 issued Feb. 27, 2001 to Yona et al shows a helmet-mounted display wherein the embodiment of FIG. 13b uses an LCD. U.S. Pat. No. 7,683,875 issued Mar. 23, 2010 to Kubo discloses a high definition capable LCD display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,912 issued Jun. 10, 1997 to Lee et at discloses an LCD-based projection system. But, no prior art known to the inventor herein discloses the same combination of components.